1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system of media and data service over communication or broadcasting networks, and in particular, to a system and method for enabling a service provider, service users, and information providers such as advertisers to influence a position of information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia and data content services over Internet or broadcasting network become popular and ubiquitous these days. Multimedia content service includes a service of downloading or streaming media contents such as audio and video data. Multimedia services are provided as a type of Video on Demand (VOD) or streaming service such as Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), Digital Television (DTV), and User Created Content (UCC). Data contents service includes a service of providing data or information from a server to clients. Push/pull service and traffic/weather/local information service are examples.
Such multimedia and data content services are spreading rapidly, and needs for data services that link service contents with additional information such as advertisement are increasing. Internet user population is increasing fast and, thus, online advertisement becomes popular to promoters and advertisers due to the relatively low expense and easy accessibility of viewers.
However, it has been hard for advertisers to influence the position of their own advertisement or information in or around service content. Information providers or advertisers does not have methods to influence their advertisement positions placed in a service content and to affect their advertisement's positions on the viewers' screen in real time in a multimedia or data content services environment over Internet or broadcasting network.